


old times

by madhoney



Series: the little things [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kunten, M/M, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tender Sex, marriageverse, parentverse, ten is having a crisis about turning thirty, trophy husband ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “Tennie, it’s gonna be fine,” Kun started up again, looking over at him until he met his eyes. “The sun will still come up tomorrow.”“Hmm. But can you really prove that?” Ten huffed, rolling over onto his side and taking his hand back with him. “Goodnight.”Ten put his phone down on the nightstand and whipped off his reading glasses, yearning for the days when they were just a fashion statement instead of a necessity.Since his husband was just set on being ornery tonight, Kun decided to just take the L and try again tomorrow.





	old times

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry i kinda took a lifetime to update - toooo many things happening while i was trying to write it lol 
> 
> BUT i hope it is worth the wait !!! i really love me some tenkun/kunten. so soft, so snarky, so sexy 🤤💗 so glad i finally got to REALLY indulge in this pairing! 
> 
> please enjoy babies!!! <333

“Come on, just one more episode.”

“Honey, I’m tired,” Kun pleaded. “It’s been a long day.”

Kun shifted, attempting to push himself off of the plush sectional couch, but Ten had already dug his nails into his arm to keep him in place.

“Don’t you wanna come to bed? Get all comfy and cozy and cuddly? With me?”

Kun wiggled his eyebrows and for some reason, his brand of cheesiness gave Ten butterflies in his tight stomach, but he waved them away.

“But then, how will I know if Miss Joanna Gaines can successfully flip yet another old, dumpy house in Texas?” Ten questioned, gesturing to their 55-inch 4K TV.

Kun sighed.

“Well, spoiler alert, she can and she _does_ because she’s amazing,” he said. “But if I hear the word ‘shiplap’ one more time...”

He trailed off, noticing his husband was wearing his sad pout (as opposed to his playful pout or his mischievous pout or even his confused pout). His eyebrows crinkled and he wrapped an arm around Ten comfortingly.

“What’s wrong?”

Ten picked at the hem of an old hoodie, where a small hole had formed. He usually covered himself in designer this and that but tonight he just wanted some sentimental comfort.

“If I go to bed now, then by the time I wake up, I’ll be—” he shuddered, as if a ghost just passed through him and then gagged. “I’ll be – _ugh_ – 30.”

“This? Again?!”

Ten flung himself out across the cushions, pulling his hood over his head.

“You don’t understand!”

“Uh, I turned 33 like two months ago,” Kun pointed out. “I promise it’s not a big deal.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ten grumbled. “You’ve always been _so old_. You’re like, 33 going on one hundred...”

Kun rolled his eyes. “Feels like you’re overexaggerating the age difference.”

“And I was always supposed to be your sweet young thing,” he continued, pouting again.

“Alright,” Kun said, pumping the brakes before Ten could totally hijack the train and drive it clear off the rails. He rose to his feet. “Are you coming to bed or not? If you start wailing lamentations of your lost youth and wake up the kids, you’re on your own...”

Ten groaned, pushing himself up. His pout had grown in intensity. He held out his arms weakly and let his head loll back.

“Carry me, Kunkun,” he demanded, like he was a literal prince. “My tired, old bones can’t take it anymore.”

Or maybe he was more of an ancient duchess instead.

Though he was tired and a little annoyed, a part of Kun was simply fighting the laugh. He couldn’t believe his husband was worried about turning 30 when he was as youthful (read: immature) as always.

He stepped closer, scooped his arm under Ten’s knees and hooked the other around his back. Ten circled his arms around Kun’s necks.

Kun straightened up, grunting along the way.

“Oh, stop,” Ten hmphed at Kun’s exaggerated sound effects. “It’s not that bad.”

Kun smiled when Ten nuzzled into his neck, but it very much _was_ that bad. Still, he did his best to carry his whiny man to bed while avoiding bumping into corners or, god forbid, tripping up the stairs.

He toed open the double-door of their master bedroom, took the last dozen or so steps to their wonderfully large bed, and bounced Ten onto the spongy mattress.

“My hero,” Ten giggled.

Kun turned to head back out of the door and Ten rolled onto his side.

“What are you doing? Come back here,” he ordered, running a hand over his warm chest. “I’m feelin’...some kind of way.”

“We left _all_ the lights on downstairs,” Kun said, as if it was obvious, voice falling away as he left the room. “I’ll be right back.”

Ten sneered to himself, squirming off the bed. The moment was gone.

By the time Kun was strolling back into the room after shutting everything off downstairs and checking in on the kids, Ten was already seated at his lavish vanity working on his skincare routine.

He stepped up behind Ten and placed his palms on his shoulders, sliding them down his collarbone slowly.

“You’re just as sexy as the day I first laid eyes on you, you know,” Kun said quietly, fingers dipping beneath the cotton of his v-neck.

Ten scoffed and shook off Kun’s hands. “Of course I am. My brand of sensuality is timeless, thank you.”

Kun hummed. He should’ve expected that.

Ten resumed patting his plump skin with some kind of high-end product. Kun leaned down, now winding his arms around his husband’s waist instead. He snuggled beside Ten’s face, peering into the small mirror on the countertop before him.

“ _And_ you’re just as hot as ever,” Kun continued.

He had known Ten for well, ten years – so he caught the tiny movement that was the micro-tug at the corner of Ten’s lips.

Kun turned and pecked his cheek, pressing kisses towards the gentle curve of his jawline.

Ten grimaced, wriggling until his husband let go of him.

“I just put on my moisturizer,” he grumbled. “You literally just watched me.”

He pushed himself back from the counter, bumping into Kun and giving not a single fuck about it.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get my beauty sleep,” Ten sighed, sauntering out of the bathroom. “It’s more important now – I can feel the _thirty-ness_ upon me.”

Kun let him go without a fight, listening to the soft ruffles of pillows being rearranged and the comforter being pulled down. He cleansed his face and moisturized as per his routine – Ten wasn’t the only one who liked to look good – before trudging back into the bedroom.

He slipped out of his sweats and slid under the covers beside Ten, who was scrolling through Instagram or Pinterest or something or other. Kun pulled Ten’s left hand away from his phone and held it in his own.

Without any other acknowledgement of the human beside him, Ten laced their fingers together.

“Tennie, it’s gonna be fine,” Kun started again, looking at him until he met his eyes. “The sun will still come up tomorrow.”

“Hmm. But can you really _prove_ that?” Ten huffed, rolling over onto his side and taking his hand back with him. “Goodnight.”

Ten put his phone down on the nightstand and whipped off his reading glasses, yearning for the days when they were just a fashion statement instead of a necessity.

Since his husband was just set on being ornery tonight, Kun decided to just take the L and try again tomorrow.

“Alright... Goodnight. Love you.”

He leaned over and kissed the back of Ten’s neck, before scooting over to his side of the bed.

“Love you,” Ten mumbled back.

 

///

 

Ten awoke to the sounds copper cookware thudding on the marble countertop downstairs. But he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to be awake. He didn’t want to accept this fate.

With a groan, he rolled over, hoping against hope to find the comfortable warmth of his husband, but instead feeling the gentle coolness of the bare bed.

It made him shiver. He sniffed at Kun’s pillow and it temporarily soothed him.

His ears, now fully adjusted to the daytime, pricked up upon hearing the chorus of little voices, pinging off the walls and carrying all the way to this room.

Ten smiled to himself and sighed, rolling out of the bed on Kun’s side. He didn’t bother making it – if he was going to get one thing out of this garbage day, it’s that Kun would be treating him to covering the bulk of the daily chores.

He pulled on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. After wrapping himself up in a soft cardigan and kicking on some slippers, he started to head out of their bedroom. On his way out, he stopped, noticing a thin black box on his nightstand.

Ten’s eyes twinkled. He shamelessly loved getting gifts – which was good because Kun enjoyed spoiling him. He tiptoed excitedly over to it and picked up the small white card beside it.

_For my love –_

_On just another, average day of the year ;)_

Ten rolled his eyes and grinned. So corny, yet so adorable.

He cracked open the velvety box and gawked at the row of tiny black diamond earrings, in various shapes and stylings.

Pretty, chic, and undoubtedly expensive – Kun knew him so well.

He rushed to the bathroom to put them in – because just as Kun knew _him_ , Ten knew Kun well enough to know he’d expect his husband to show off his present straight away.

In the middle of inserting the ninth new earring, he heard a soft voice drifting into his room.

“Daddy?”

Ten poked his head out of the bathroom only to see his son Xiaojun trying his darnedest to climb up onto their elevated bed. He couldn’t make it on his own – usually the help of his parents got him up there, but no such presence existed on that mattress at the moment.

The small boy huffed. A smile bloomed on Ten’s lips.

“I’ll be out in one second, baby,” he called.

They had some strict rules, one of which being that the master bathroom was for the parents, not the kids. Boundaries were a necessity in the Qian household.

There was a brief pause.

“It’s been one second!”

Ten chuckled to himself – that’s what he gets for raising kids like himself. He cleaned off the last two earrings quickly and popped them in his ears, admiring the new sparkles for just a moment.

The second he was out of the bathroom, his son came running up to him, shorts legs moving as fast as they could.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!!!”

Xiaojun flung his arms around Ten’s knees. There it was – the first mention of the ‘B’-word. But it was coming from such a cute little bub, so how could he be mad?

It was _physically_ impossible.

“Ah, thank you, sweetheart. Did Baba send you up here to get me up?””

Xiaojun nodded, beaming.

He patted the boy’s head before reaching down and scooping him up in his arms. Even though the six-year-old wasn’t the youngest, he was pretty much the baby. Well, Ten’s baby. A Daddy’s Boy – probably since he was a guarded little toddler at the time they first started fostering him and the only thing that seemed to help him to open up was seeing the confidence and boldness of his Thai guardian.

Ten held his son on his hip while the small boy wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck. As they descended the stairs, Ten was miffed to see that Kun was right – the sun had indeed risen.

But then he sniffed at Xiaojun’s hair, smelling the very faint watermelon scent of the kid-friendly shampoo and he realized, he was pretty psyched the world didn’t end after all.

By the time he made it to kitchen, the three other munchkins almost tackled him where he stood.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Happy birthday, Daddy!”

“Happy birthday, Daddy! I love you!”

The kids bounced around him, hanging off his arms and hands, tugging on the sleeves of his sweater, and being excessively energetic and loving – as they were want to do.

He lowered Xiaojun to the floor alongside his brothers.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Ten bent down to kiss all his little chicks on their heads.

_God, they’re so new and soft. How to steal their youth..._

The kids broke off in collective chaos while Ten strolled further into the kitchen, towards the Keurig (right beside the espresso machine they never used but insisted on having).

“Good morning,” Kun said sweetly. “Get enough beauty rest?”

He barely looked up from the pan where he was cooking.

“Can you not tell?” Ten gasped. “Maybe I should go back to bed then.”

Ten turned to leave, nose in the air, but Kun reached out and grabbed him around the waist.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he smiled, pulling his husband into him. He clasped Ten’s jaw in his hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Happy B—”

Ten’s eyes narrowed into a glare and Kun swallowed his words with a smirk.

“ _They’re_ allowed to say it. _You_ are not,” Ten bit. “You’re not as cute as them.”

A blatant lie, but Kun was going to let it slide on this occasion. He kissed him again – Ten was just so sexy when he was mad. Or annoyed. Or just breathing, in general.

Kun pulled away and turned Ten’s head from side to side, examining his gifts now adorning his ears.

“Beautiful. As expected,” he whispered before turning to the rest of their hoard. “Doesn’t Daddy look very handsome?”

The kids fluttering in and around the kitchen all made their approval known loudly until Ten was blushing.

“How about some breakfast?” Kun offered.

Ten eyed the small stack of French toast on the warmer, the bowl of sliced bananas and the jar of Nutella. He licked his lips.

“Okay, go sit and relax,” Kun instructed, handing him his coffee and shooing him away to the table.

Ten took a seat beside his eldest, who was quietly coloring.

“Whatcha got there?” Ten asked, holding his hot mug in both hands.

“Wait, it’s not ready!” Renjun yelped, covering his work with his arms.

“Okay okay okay,” Ten giggled, still trying to peak over to see the progress of his art anyway.

Renjun furtively returned to his coloring.

“Daddy, what’s your favorite color?” he asked, glancing up curiously. “I forgot.”

Of course, he forgot. He was only nine-years-old.

“Hmm,” Ten thought, taking a sip of his black coffee. “Today my favorite color is... red.”

Renjun gave him a thumbs-up and picked up the red colored pencil in front of him.

“Alright!” Kun shouted, gathering all the attention in the room. “Butts in seats, breakfast is hitting the table.”

The rest of the kids scuttled around, climbing up into their chairs. There was a small kerfuffle between Xiaojun and Hendery over who was going to sit on the other side of their Thai father, but a stern glance from Kun had them biting their tongues and taking their usual seats in the end.

“Injunnie, let’s put that away now so you can eat,” Kun suggested, putting plates on the table.

“I’m almost done, I promise!”

He pleaded with his big eyes for just a little more time. Kun caved and put the child’s breakfast beside his papers.

“Wait,” Renjun said, grabbing Kun’s sleeve before he could walk away. “What’s _your_ favorite color, Baba?”

The question caught him off-guard, but he knew just the thing to say today.

“Hmm. The color of Daddy’s eyes.”

Ten rolled his eyes so hard with his entire head – but smiled brightly.

Suddenly Renjun reached over to him, grabbing Ten’s cheeks in his hands and staring into his wide, dark orbs.

“It’s just black,” Renjun mumbled disappointedly, dropping Ten’s face.

The parents shared a quiet laugh to themselves at their blunt son.

Kun finally had his plate and was taking his seat.

“Okay, Renjun, come on. Time to—”

“I’m done!” the eldest said proudly, holding up his artwork.

“Ooh, very nice, thank you baby,” Ten cooed, mouth full of French toast as he examined the portrait of their family with him right at the center. He squinted. “What’s that?”

He pointed to the small orange and brownish splotch over on the side of the paper.

“That’s our dog,” Renjun answered, matter-of-factly.

“We’re not getting a dog,” Kun said firmly, popping a banana chunk into his mouth.

“But Baba!!!” Renjun whined.

“I told you already,” Kun said. “Your father and I talked about it. It was between a dog and Yangyang. We got Yangyang.”

“Yay!” the youngest giggled, bouncing in his seat.

Renjun pouted and crossed his arms.

“I’d rather have a dog.”

“Shush,” Kun said. He hated when his boys weren’t kind to each other. “Eat your French toast.”

The little family enjoyed their breakfast together – a rare occurrence on a weekday, but Kun had padded their morning time to allow it for the occasion. He knew Ten and he knew that, despite his distress over his age, he relished every opportunity to be celebrated.

Plus, Kun took a half day at work.

Soon enough, he was corralling the kids to go. Ten grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, as usual.

“I got the school run today,” Kun said, plucking the keys to the Escalade from Ten’s hand. “Take the morning for yourself.”

Oh, Kun was really speaking his love language. This was always the most hectic part of the day, even though he was a veteran at it.

And all he wanted right now, was a long, hot shower (possibly a brief cry for his lost youth) and maybe another cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” Ten sighed, pecking Kun’s cheek.

Kun smiled back. So far, his husband seemed happy on his special day and that’s all he really wanted.

“Alright, troops! Let’s go!”

 

\\\\\

 

“Are you...sure you guys are okay taking them all?”

Ten stared at his friends Johnny and Jaehyun, who were there to pick up the kiddoes for a sleepover at their place.

“Of course!” Johnny beamed, struggling to hold a terribly squirmy Jisung who was just dying to run off with the big kids.

“It’s really not a problem,” Jaehyun added, as he himself held Yangyang and Chenle on each hip.

Ten cocked an eyebrow.

“Consider this our birthday gift for you,” Johnny smiled. “Happy birthday, by the way. How old are you again? Thir—”

“Ah! Shush,” Ten snapped. “I’m not acknowledging it.”

Johnny and Jaehyun bit back their laughter. Dirty Thirty was no joke and they both went through similar crises, but they knew their somewhat shallow friend must be feeling it two-fold.

“Daddy— Sorry,” Hendery mumbled at Ten’s side, interrupting the adults. “Daddy, I can’t find Mr. Stuffers.”

He gazed up at Ten worriedly and something about his seven-year-old’s wide eyes always tugged at his heartstrings. He reached down and brushed his cheek with his palm.

“Aw, check the couch in the living room, baby,” he suggested. “I think he wandered in there earlier.”

After almost fifteen more minutes of fussing and saying goodbyes, the Seos were loading up Johnny’s Suburban and rolling out of the driveway. Ten waved them off from the doorway and locked up once they were out of sight.

He walked through the eerily quiet house, where the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room.

His feet padded along the floor, into the warm glow of Kun’s office.

“You didn’t tell me you set up a sleepover for the kids tonight,” Ten said, leaning against the door frame.

Kun looked up him from his place behind the desk.

“I figured we could do with the peace tonight,” he grinned.

Ten nodded. He strolled into the room, sliding down into one of the club chairs across from his husband. He tapped his fingernails on the armrest.

“So...” he started. “What are we gonna do tonight?”

He knew what they were gonna do tonight. But Kun sure was taking his sweet time about it...

Kun slipped off his glasses and folded them on his workspace before rising to his feet. He circled around the desk until he was standing in front of Ten, leaning back on the mahogany surface.

“What do _you_ wanna do tonight?”

Ten scoffed and rolled his eyes, and Kun let him.

Once he was done with his dramatic reaction, Kun held out his hand and Ten took it.

“Remember when you first came to my office hours?”

Ten nodded, staring down at his lap shyly but grinning to himself.

Of course he remembered. Back in college, Kun was a TA for some accounting course and Ten had showed up to his little broom closet of a temporary office for tutoring. He wasn’t even taking the course – but Johnny was, and Ten just happened to see Kun when he was meeting him after class one fateful day.

Ten had been enamored by his soft features juxtaposed with his stern countenance. And Ten of course remembered the brain boner he got the first time they spoke, when he realized he finally met someone who could match his sharp tongue – and then some.

Ten was used to being called “art” himself but never personally had the pleasure of viewing another human being that way before Kun.

And the fact that Kun wouldn’t give him the time of day back then – while Ten usually attracted suitors like moths to a flame – just made him _that_ much more desirable.

So Ten kept showing up to his office hours, all semester long. He was determined, despite rejection after rejection from the frustratingly professional elder. After the semester finished and finals ended, Kun finally gave in and Ten got what he wanted – which was being fucked in the backseat of Kun’s Acura.

 _Apparently_ , Kun had been pretty in love all along.

“You’re even more beautiful now than you were then,” Kun declared, running his thumb back and forth along Ten’s platinum wedding ring.

Ten stood and stepped forward, clutching his husband’s hand against his chest like a treasured object.

“So... what if that happened today?”

“Well I’m not a TA anymore, so...” Kun chuckled nervously.

Ten pursed his lips and released his hand. He stepped even closer, planting his hands on the desk on either side of Kun. He was caged in.

“Humor me,” Ten demanded. “What would you do if that sexy young thing walked into your office today? Right now?”

Kun thought carefully. He wasn’t 100% sure where Ten was going with this, which means there was a pretty good chance it was some type of foreplay.

“I... I would say that I’m _very_ happily married to a wonderful man.”

Ten pouted.

“What does he have that I don’t have?”

At this point, he was pressing his entire body against Kun’s.

“My heart, for a start.”

“Sounds overrated,” Ten dismissed.

“I said ‘ _for a start_ ’,” Kun bit.

Ten hummed, intrigued.

“Well he must be pretty incredible for you to resist me.”

“He’s _so_ incredible,” Kun said, raising his hand to cup Ten’s cheek. “He’s sweet...and annoyingly clever...”

With every descriptor, he dragged his palm along his husband’s soft skin, down his neck.

“Funny...loving...”

His fingertips rested at the wide, drapey neckline of Ten’s knit sweater.

“A little crazy... _Insanely_ sexy...” Kun smirked, fiddling with the hem while Ten practically purred under his fingers. “And weird.”

Ten tilted his head.

“Sounds like a handful.”

“I manage alright.”

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of Ten’s nails tapping intermittently on the wooden desk.

“Maybe you can show me how well you take care of this husband of yours.”

Kun peered at Ten, searching his eyes.

“Wait for me upstairs,” he said.

“But... don’t you wanna fuck me on your desk, Professor?”

While Kun was thankful for the theoretical promotion from TA to Professor in this little fantasy, he could tell his husband’s horniness was growing with each passing second because he clearly couldn’t keep the story straight.

Also because he was rockin’ a pretty decent semi from all the praise and it was pressed right up against Kun’s pelvis.

Kun leaned forward and slid his hand down around to Ten’s lower back.

“Last time you said it bruised your ass,” he whispered, trying not the break the flow of whatever it was that they were doing by giggling.

Ten mulled that over for a minute before nodding. He pecked Kun’s lips.

“Okay. I’ll wait for you upstairs,” he mumbled, slinking out of Kun’s hold and padding out into the dim light of the hallway. “But hurry up and bring wine.”

Kun exhaled and rounded his desk once more, closing out of everything he was working on on his Mac. He shuffled up his paperwork and filed it away in his briefcase before jogging out to the wine-rack in the dining room.

He slid out a pricy bottle of Barolo from the ‘special occasion’ rack, and with an experienced hand, made pretty short work of uncorking it.

Though Kun was thankful that his husband’s age-related sulkiness was finally giving way to his libido, he still felt the birthday was a reason to celebrate.

After grabbing two wine glasses by the stems, Kun made his way up the stairs, mindfully flicking off all the lights on his way.

He passed over the threshold of their bedroom, staring into an empty room. The doors to the bathroom and walk-in closets were open but the rooms unlit.

“Baby?”

The bedroom door behind him creaked closed and he spun around to see Ten in a silken robe, leaning back against the broad dark wood.

“You called?”

The sleek satin edge of the robe slipped off Ten’s shoulder. As he stepped forward, a sliver of his toned thigh was exposed from behind the fabric and it made Kun’s knees wobble.

Over the years, he had seen Ten in everything and _nothing_ – and yet he still had a way of making Kun feel like the ground beneath his feet was crumbling away.

Maybe Ten was just magic. And magic _definitely_ didn’t age.

The glass stems rattled between Kun’s fingers as his husband moved closer and Ten frowned.

“I certainly hope you handle me better than you handle this glassware.”

He plucked the glasses carefully from his hands and placed them on his dresser nearby.

“This needs to breathe anyway...” Ten muttered, taking the wine from him as well.

It was enough of a distraction for Kun to slightly regain his composure.

“Now...”

Ten pressed all five of his fingertips into Kun’s chest, pushing him backwards toward their bed. His calves were soon backed up against it and with one good shove, Ten sent him down on the mattress.

It was cliché and he loved it.

Ten untied the weak knot in the belt of his robe and let it cascade off his tiny but toned bod. Kun raked his eyes over the sight of his extra skimpy black briefs, just barely containing his dick.

His brain went fuzzy, mouth hanging open in sheer amazement. Somehow he was salivating while his throat ran bone dry simultaneously.

Bone. _Fuck_. He really wanted fuck Ten. Like, immediately.

But he knew better. He would have to play by Ten’s rules.

Ten pushed his hands into the mattress on either side of Kun and crawled toward him. Kun knew he fancied himself as a sexy little kitten, but the way his shoulder blades were rolling along his back was much more evocative of panther hunting its prey.

“Don’t you like it?”

Kun’s lips parted to speak but nothing came out. _Obviously_ , he liked it. He liked it so much that his cock already pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. It was just too distracting to come up with a retort in their never-ending tete-a-tete.

And the rush of blood from his head wasn’t helping either.

Ten pouted at the silence and settled in Kun’s lap, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

“Still thinking about that boring, old husband of yours?”

It was infuriating that he could always locate the right button to push. Kun scooped an arm beneath Ten’s firm booty and flipped him onto his back.

“My husband is _definitely_ not boring,” he growled, hovering over him and finally attacking the sweet skin of his neck that was literally begging to be sucked. “And he’s not old. Just... age-appropriate.”

“No one’s ever called me ‘appropriate,’ let’s not start now,” Ten grumbled in his ear, but he could barely carry off the snark when small ripples of pleasure were already rolling over him. “Tell me more about him.”

Kun smiled into the junction of his neck and his shoulder before lifting his head to look at him.

“His eyes are deep and dark and _endless_ ,” Kun said sweetly. “And he sees beautiful things. Things others don’t see, don’t pick up on...”

Ten was already blushing. He nudged his nose against the other’s.

“He has the cutest nose in the entire world.”

Ten’s mouth stretched into a smile he couldn’t contain, eyes crinkling closed.

“He has the smile of an angel,” he mumbled, kissing the corners of Ten’s lips. “Even though, half the time, he’s Satan incarnate.”

Kun kissed across his cheek to his ear.

“What else?” Ten exhaled as his fingers began skillfully undoing the buttons on Kun’s shirt.

“His skin is soft and plump,” he said between little kisses down Ten’s neck, taking a deep inhale. “Smells like jasmine.”

Ten yanked the bottom of his shirt out of his pants and pulled it open. He ran his hands down Kun’s chest, along the gentle ridges of his abdomen, and mentally praised himself for nagging Kun to get a home gym.

Kun bit into the skin of his collarbone, nibbling and marking at will. Ten moaned and Kun sat back, admiring his work.

“I love the way it turns all bright pink and red when I bite it.”

He pulled his shirt off completely and whipped off his belt. He held it in his hand, thought for a moment, and then chucked it aside. They were not averse to a bit of pain play but that was not the vibe of the evening. _Another day..._

Kun’s hands went to Ten’s waist, brushing his thumbs over the pretty, pale expanse contrasting with the darkness of his panties, a little lost in admiration.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he sighed. “There’s no one like you, Tennie.”

Ten hummed, smiling, and ran his hands up Kun’s forearms.

“Hmm, is that your husband’s name?”

Kun felt something burn in his chest. Something like a mixture of pain, anger, possibly anguish – none of which were necessarily out of the ordinary for sex with Ten, but still.

“I don’t want to do that anymore,” he broke suddenly.

“But—”

Kun grasped Ten’s wrists and planted them against the bed above his head. Ten’s eyes blew wide.

“I said I don’t want to do that anymore,” Kun repeated, leaning down over the other. “I don’t want to pretend you’re not my husband.”

Ten was silent for a beat, staring up at him.

“Why not?” he asked quietly.

Kun chewed his lip.

“Because marrying you was the best decision I ever made,” he mumbled. “I don’t wanna pretend it’s not real. You’re my everything, Chittaphon.”

Ten gulped. He knew it was serious if Kun was using his _government_ name. Ten stared up at him, heart wrenching at the sight of Kun’s watery eyes.

“Well, and the kids, obviously, but—”

“Kun,” Ten huffed. He loved them dearly, but this was certainly not the time.

“Sorry,” he smiled, blinking furiously as an embarrassed flush warmed his cheeks. “I just— I love the life we made.”

Kun released one of Ten’s hands and let his fingers trail down his torso. Ten stayed still, like a wild animal temporarily tamed.

“I love that we’ve been together for all these years. I love that I know where all your sweet spots are,” he smirked, tickling at a particularly sensitive patch of skin beside his sharp hip bone.

Ten’s body jerked – Kun was making some valid points.

“I just love you... _so_ fucking much.”

Ten wriggled beneath him, released a pained sound, and pushed out his lips. He absolutely needed a kiss right now.

And Kun obliged, deeply until Ten’s lips were sore.

His nimble fingers went straight to undoing Kun’s pants and pushing them down with his briefs as far as he could. Kun shimmied them the rest of the way off, kicking them off the bed.

Kun broke from his lips to pepper kisses down lower – down his neck, down his chest.

“I’ll never stop loving you,” he mumbled against Ten’s taut tummy, his fingernails tugging playfully at his pristinely groomed pubes. “Even when you go grey. Or worse.”

“ _Never_ ,” Ten bit back.

He would’ve rattled off examples his family’s long history of thick, dark hair well into their 60’s and even 70’s, but he was far too distracted by how close his husband finally, mercifully, was to his dick.

Kun settled between his legs, one hand palming over Ten’s erection while the other groped his thigh, lifting it onto his shoulder.

He was suddenly nibbling the tender meat of his inner thigh like a late-night snack, then pressing his plump lips to the marks to soothe.

How many times had Ten been in this situation? Hundreds? Maybe more? And yet, his heart still raced like the first time – the first time when he was pressed up against the trunk of the other’s dusty sedan in an empty car garage, with Kun on his knees in front of him.

But now, instead of roughly yanking down Ten’s ripped up skinnies and boxers, Kun was delicately lowering his high-priced undies across his hips. And Ten tucked a couple throw pillows behind him so he could comfortably watch his man go to work.

In the warm lighting thrown off from the single lamp on the nightstand, Kun could see just a hint of sheen on his pinkened head. He brushed the pad of his index finger over the tip and Ten shivered on contact, as expected. He was always so sensitive.

Kun circled his fingertip playfully around the head of his cock, buying himself some time to gather some saliva on his tongue. He dipped his head and forced a dribble of spit from between his lips. He wrapped his fingers loosely around the head, slicking the length of his husband’s dick.

Ten’s breath caught in his lungs – he really had learned the perfect touch. Being together for so long wasn’t that bad after all.

Not wanting to waste another second _not_ sucking him off, Kun stroked down his cock, settling low around the base and licking the tip.

He swirled his tongue around the rosy skin before sinking down onto it.

Ten pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle his moans as his cock slid all the way to the back of Kun’s throat.

God, he was old but he was still kind of a freak, just deepthroating him like it was nothing. Years ago, Ten never expected Kun to have such a mind-melting skill in his arsenal. He always looked so straight-laced and unassuming... These days Ten knew better, of course. Way, _way_ better.

Ten was pulled from his nostalgic train of thought when his husband suddenly turned into a vacuum.

“Shit,” Ten gasped. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth in a weak attempt to muffle himself. “Oh my god...”

Kun pulled himself off Ten’s member, swallowing the thick mixture of saliva and precum that had pooled on his tongue. He stared up at him through his long lashes, fingers still ghosting over Ten’s cock, slipping up and down lazily.

“There’s no one but me and you,” he giggled, plush lips even more red and swollen. “You can be loud.”

Ten nodded, cheeks already flushing, but he was quiet as Kun continued to pump his hand rhythmically.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear,” Kun said softly, with just the touch of malevolence that Ten liked. “I wanna _hear_ you, Tennie.”

Kun ran his thumb over the seeping slit, applying the slightest pressure until Ten’s chest heaved. He sucked in a breath, releasing it in a whiny groan.

Kun grinned, satisfied, and returned his attention to the pretty appendage in his hand. He released his grasp, turning his head to drag his moist lips along the length.

His tongue ran along the familiar pattern of veins, more intricate than that of the stained glass in Reims Cathedral. In his eyes, it was a work of art, fit for the Louvre – though he’d rather Ten’s cock stayed right here, in his hands.

Or his mouth.

Or his ass.

And god that would be great, but he knew what his husband wanted tonight and who was he to steal his thunder?

Ten suddenly mewled, fisting his hand against his thigh as Kun sucked his cock between his lips once again.

He couldn’t cope with the nasty, wet sounds he was purposefully making. And when Kun tensed his throat and swallowed, Ten couldn’t help but yell his name. Kun knew exactly what he liked – what made him feel like he was floating.

And Kun loved the encouragement. His hand snaked around his husband’s leg, clasping gently around Ten’s own hand.

Ten whimpered – the charm of such simple intimacy was easily one of the most beautiful things Kun had ever taught him.

“K-Kun, please,” Ten moaned, feeling like every cell in his body was suddenly on fire. “I can’t wait, I...I need you now.”

Kun backed off his cock, slurping back most of the mess he made. He pushed himself up, dark eyes filled with purpose and leaning forward to capture Ten’s lips.

It was dirty and rough and passionate – like they were back to their roots. Like they were college kids again. No tricks, no extras, no gimmicks.

“Just fuck me already,” Ten breathed, his already shaking fingers settling on Kun’s shoulder.

With his new orders, Kun pecked his lips one more time before sitting back. He pulled Ten’s legs together so he could comfortably shimmy off the panties.

Ten held out a bottle of lube.

“Don’t take long,” he pleaded, eyes already gently lidded.

Kun forced down the dry lump in his throat and slicked up two fingers. He opened Ten’s fit thighs, pressing a digit to his entrance.

Kun pushed inside and his husband was already squirming.

“Come on, gimme more,” Ten whined. “You know how much I love your fingers.”

His counterpart rolled his eyes but gave in, albeit gently, and pushed another finger into his warmth. And soon after, another.

Ten’s eyes fluttered closed, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a satisfied smile. He was so much more... _docile_ when he was feeling full.

And jesus, he was fucking stunning like this. Kun literally had no idea how he waited so long to get with him all those years back. Such a fool...

And predictably, he ached for him now just as painfully as he did then. He worked Ten open for the amount of time it took him to leave kisses down the entire length of his athletic leg, before sliding his fingers out and scooting closer. He added extra lube onto his own cock and lined up to Ten’s very inviting entrance.

“ _Finally_ ,” Ten said. “Come here.”

Kun leaned down and muscled inside him, groaning in Ten’s ear. He drove into him slowly, in and out as he set a steady rhythm.

Ten was so warm and snug; cozy and comforting. His favorite place to be? Between Ten’s legs. Undoubtedly.

Ten sighed, satisfied. There was nothing quite like being skewered by the love of his life.

He wound his hands around Kun’s back, resting in the smooth dip of his spine.

“Make it feel like the first time.”

Kun took the hint and picked up his pace, hands digging into the bed for stability.

Of course, it wasn’t _exactly_ the same. They were nestled on top of their cozy comforter, sinking into the king-size Puffy Lux mattress in their large master suite – a far cry from being cramped up together, knees scratched raw on the irritating synthetic fabric of Kun’s college car.

Sure, it didn’t involve the same thrill factor, but it didn’t lack any of the electricity or chemistry or magnetism – or any other relevant scientific concept for that matter.

“So good,” Ten moaned. “ _Harder,_ baby. You know I can take it.”

He scratched his nails all the way down the smooth skin of Kun’s back, anchoring into the tender flesh of his ass.

Kun surged forward and Ten made a whiny noise that sounded like it came straight out of a cheap porno. He was so close already, the head of his cock rubbing against his abs, leaking like a broken faucet.

“Baby... Kun, _ah_ —” he gasped, thighs squeezing tightly against his husband’s waist. “I... I’m!—"

Kun slowed his pace, rolling his hips a little more gently.

“Nooo, don’t stop,” he whined. His perfect eyebrows knit together in distress. “ _Fuck_ , don’t stop.”

Kun burrowed closer and took Ten’s diamond-studded earlobe between his teeth.

“Are you sure, Tennie?” Kun teased. He knew he shouldn’t make his husband beg for it on his special day but a little part of him couldn’t resist.

“I’m _sure_ ,” Ten said breathily. He brought one hand up to Kun’s neck, fingers pushing into his dark hair. “Don’t mess me around – just fuck me ‘til I see stars.”

Kun was stunned by the almost feral look in Ten’s eyes and reignited his pace. He snapped his hips roughly, slamming into Ten’s pelvis until his moans devolved into whines, growing higher and higher in pitch.

Ten tried to hold out – he really did – but it was all too much. How could he be expected to last, when Kun knew exactly what to do; exactly how to touch him; exactly how to hit the right spot.

His fingers slid further into Kun’s hair, gripping his short locks tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Ten’s body felt pulled tight like a rubber band stretched to its fullest and finally it was about to snap.

His orgasm washed over him, blurring the world around him. He could barely feel the streaks of semen painting his stomach and the dull ringing in his ears unfortunately drowned out the pretty sound of Kun’s soft pants against his shoulder.

Ten scarcely descended back down from the fourth dimension in time to register the warm feeling of Kun’s cum filling him up like a cream puff. His fingers uncurled, releasing his grip on his husband’s thick tresses as Kun gently collapsed down on top of him, exhausted.

“Oh, Tennie, that was good,” Kun sighed, catching his breath and nuzzling into Ten’s damp neck. “Wasn’t that good?”

Ten chuckled lightly and brushed his thin fingers soothingly through his husband’s hair, still feeling fluffy and blissed out.

“That was _so_ good, baby.”

Kun closed his eyes sleepily, totally comfortable in Ten’s embrace despite all the stickiness, sweatiness, and Man Mess between them. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Not too bad for a couple of ‘oldies,’ I guess,” he chuckled lightly. “Gimme a minute and I’ll clean you up.”

 

///

 

“Can you top me off, honey?”

Ten held out his glass and Kun reached over for the bottle, pouring more red wine for his husband.

“Thank you,” Ten sighed, relaxing back against Kun’s chest and sinking further into the frothy bubble bath. “This is so perfect.”

Kun tightened his free arm around Ten’s waist in the warm water.

“You’re happy?” he asked, kissing the back of his neck, just below the wet hair at his nape. “Despite aging?”

Ten dropped his head back onto Kun’s shoulder.

“I think I’m at peace with it,” he smirked, eyes drifting closed. “As long as we never stop fucking like we’re young.”

Kun wanted to promise that they wouldn’t and say some sweet sentiment about how their love would always keep them vital where it mattered – but suddenly they could hear the twinkling sound of Ten’s phone ringing back in the bedroom.

Ten groaned and started to sit up but Kun held him close.

“Let it go to voicemail,” he mumbled, smooching Ten’s ear tenderly.

“What if it’s Johnny or Jaehyun?”

“It won’t be Johnny or Jaehyun,” Kun said, but then rethought. “And if it is, they’ll call again.”

The ringtone stopped playing and they waited a moment or two, holding their breath. But it was quiet.

“See? It was no—”

Kun’s phone started vibrating on the countertop behind him and cut off his words. Ten craned his next to look at his husband, eyes full to the brim with a look that said, ‘I told you so.’

Kun huffed, shook some excess water off his hand and reached for his phone.

“Yes, Johnny?” he grumbled, pressing the phone to his ear.

_“Hi, uh— Sorry, hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”_

“It’s okay,” he sighed. “Everything alright with the kids? Something wrong?”

_“It’s fine, everything’s fine, but...”_

Ten, who could hear their friend’s voice through the phone as well, was already lifting his hand to his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_“Well, Hendery took a little tumble when we were playing King of the Mountain, and—”_

“‘We’?”

 _“Well...someone had to supervise,”_ Johnny said sheepishly. He was such a big kid himself sometimes _. “Anyway, he’s totally fine, we checked, don’t worry – but he really...really wants to go home, so...”_

“O-oh, okay, um...”

Kun stared at the wine glass in his other hand, and the one in his husband’s as well. They had nearly finished the bottle at this point and certainly couldn’t drive.

_“Don’t worry, Jae can drop him off. Just letting you know, he’ll be there in like, fifteen, twenty minutes or so...”_

Kun exhaled and nodded, before remembering Johnny couldn’t see him.

“Okay, yep. Thanks for the heads up. Have a good night, man.”

He put his phone back on the counter while his sudsy husband was already rising from the tub.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

Almost forty minutes later, Jaehyun was at their doorstep handing off a still teary-eyed seven-year-old and apologizing profusely.

Kun closed the front door and locked up again before following Ten up the stairs with their son.

Hendery stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned to his dads.

“Wait, Daddy, I can’t sleep without Junnie here,” he mumbled, glancing into the dark room he shared with his younger brother. “I can’t sleep alone.”

He stared up at Ten with worry in his big eyes and Ten turned to his husband. He silently pleaded to the stricter of the two for a touch of leniency tonight.

Kun pursed his lips but gave in.

“Fine, _just_ this once,” he muttered before turning to the child and brushing a hand over his soft black hair. “Alright, you can sleep in our bed tonight, baby.”

It wasn’t long before the three of them were tucked up in their (now cleaned up) bed. Their son settled comfortably between the two of them, already lolling to sleep snuggled up into Ten’s soft t-shirt.

Kun stared at his husband with heart-eyes, watching him gently rub Hendery’s back. Ten was such a caring father – and truly as breath-taking to him as ever.

“Baby,” he mumbled softly, getting his attention. “If having a house full of boys under ten-years-old hasn’t aged you, I don’t think anything will.”

Ten smiled, fighting a quiet giggle. The blush in his cheeks just barely visible in the dim light.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he added, leaning forward to peck his lips one last time.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> WELL??!?! god this one kinda drained me to write but i loved it so much and i hope you did tooo!!! <3 
> 
> idk if anyone caught it but i couldn't resist a lil tiny nod to one of my fav tenkun fics ["office hours"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366908?view_adult=true) \- please go check that out, it is truly amazing !!!
> 
> kudos and comments are SUPER APPRECIATED and i actually need them to survive ^_^ !! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! bookmark the series page for more updates! <333
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
